Technical Field
This invention is in the field of building size estimation, and in particular, building wall area estimation.
Description of the Related Art
The square footage measurements of a building walls are used as a main factor in quickly estimating costs of materials and labor to repair or replace walls of the building and make other improvements or modifications to the entire building (e.g., to estimate the cost of siding materials to re-side a house). Thus, accurate wall area measurements are instrumental in these calculations. Current methods of measuring wall area often involve a person having to visit the building and manually measure particular dimensions of the building, or by referring to original plans or blueprints of the building. Manually measuring the dimensions for calculation of building wall area is costly and/original plans for the building may be unavailable or out of date. Therefore, accurate methods for estimating and verifying wall area that avoid these drawbacks are desirable.